El barmanz y el Robinson
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Si esperas una historia de super heroes, esta no la es. ¿valores? creo que hay algo sobre el poder de la amistad. Regalo para una buena amiga, algo muy atrasado, pero espero que la entretenga aunque sea un rato :D


El Barmanz y el Robinson

Era la medianoche y la ciudad parecía desierta.

La neblina del frio Londres llenaba las calles, pero no importaba, pues la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en el interior de sus casas, durmiendo, bajo miles de cobijas.

Como les envidiaba.

Al principio creyó que solo era una broma, que pronto pasaría, pero cuando los demás miembros de la familia le mostraron su total aprobación, llegando incluso a sugerir algunos nombres, empezó a preocuparse.

Al final decidió que él también le seguiría la corriente, total, en nada le perjudicaba que su amigo tuviera un nuevo hobbie.

Pero ahora, tiritando de frio sobre el techo del museo de historia natural, pensó que mejor le hubiese enseñado a jugar golf, hacer macramé, incluso repostería, con tal de no tener que hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Ron, dime, ¿que se supone que hacemos aquí?- necesitaba detalles, ya que su amigo solo le había dicho por vía flu que era urgente que se reunieran y al llegar a su casa ni siquiera había terminado de saludar cuando le había transportado a ese lugar.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme así? Vaya, eso me pasa por contratar a un novato, pero tenía la idea ¿Quién mejor para cuidar tus espaldas que tu mejor amigo?, estoy comenzando a dudar…

- Bien, tal vez ahora que publiques el anuncio pidiendo ayudante, también debas incluir que buscas nuevo amigo, porque como tengamos que seguir un minuto más aquí arriba, ¡Te juro que…!

_BOOOM! (ruido de explosión)_

-Deja el melodrama, mira, la compuerta ya está abierta

Y así era, no tan rápido como hubiesen querido (_tardaron más de 10 minutos_), y no tan discreto como había planeado, pues de seguro a la mañana siguiente alguien notaria el agujero en el techo resultado de un

-¡¿bombarda? … de verdad, 7 años en una escuela de magia, ¿y eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-¡Así es como lo hacen! Bueno, más bien con explosivos, pero _Rojo Uno_ me prohibió que los usara, así que esto es lo más parecido que pude usar.

Nombre clave: Rojo uno, corresponde a: Molly Weasley.

-Y yo entiendo perfectamente porque no te deja.

-Eres muy quejumbroso Chico R….

Pero el pelirojo no pudo terminar ya que Harry le tapo la boca con las manos.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, ahora – soltándolo- dejemos de perder el tiempo, ¿que sigue?

-Guarda esa agresividad para después… y Mmm, pues habrá que bajar

-¿y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? , ¡Oh gran jefe el cual está lleno de ideas!- la última frase fue dicha con mucho sarcasmo, que no fue notado por el otro chico, ya que siguió como si nada.

-Bueno, pues, en estos casos la gente suele deslizarse, pero salimos tan rápido que no traje mi equipo. Sugiero que tú te lances primero, y después me atrapas, ¿vale?

Minuto de silencio

-¿estás de broma verdad?

Pero al ver sus ojos supo que no. La boca se le resecó, parecía tan irreal y al mismo tiempo, la realidad de que su vida estaba en verdadero peligro le golpeo como una manada de hipogrifos desbocados.

Su amigo, al ver la duda en sus ojos, añadió

-Mira, no te preocupes, ¡tienes más vidas que un gato! Si alguien puede saltar al vacío y sobrevivir ¡eres tú!

Vaya consuelo.

Decidiendo que no moriría por algo tan simple como esto después de haber pasado por una guerra y los intentos de asesinato de un megalómano cursi (_tenia un diario, un D-I-A-R-I-O! si eso no es cursi…_), camino hacia una esquina del techo e hizo el amago de estar buscando algo entre unas cajas, mas lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era aparecer unas sogas con su varita, solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil para que el otro no lo notara. Al final, se dio la vuelta, y exclamo

-¡mira lo que encontré!- moviendo las sogas recién aparecidas en el aire- ¿crees que esto sirva?

Su amigo lo pensó un momento, para al final asentir con la cabeza

-Muy bien, al parecer si tienes talento para esto después de todo.

Escucho un bufido a sus espaldas, vaya, los amigos ya no eran lo de antes, y él que solo quería que estrecharan lazos mientras cumplía con su misión, ¿será que si debía poner esos anuncios de _"se busca Best Friend"?_ , alejo esos pensamientos pues tenía más cosas en las cuales concentrarse.

Se acerco al agujero que había abierto minutos atrás y busco alguna saliente para poder amarrar las cuerdas que había encontrado su amigo. Tomo medidas, balbuceo unas cuantas cosas…

Pero al final Harry fue el que tuvo que hacerse cargo de eso.

Poco a poco comenzaron a descender por las sogas, adentrándose cada vez más en el atrio del museo. La única iluminación era la que lograba colarse por los ventanales, pero al ser tan poca no lograba vislumbrar el suelo, sentía como si nunca fuese a tocar el fondo.

La incertidumbre no duro mucho, ya que el ruido de un golpe seco a su izquierda le indico que al menos su amigo pelirojo ya había dado con el piso, literalmente.

-Al menos podrías intentar ser más discreto, ¿no?- le susurro, ya que no sabía que o quienes podrían escucharlos.

-No fue a propósito ¿sabes?- le contesto una voz algo enojada.

-Ya, guarda tu enojo para después, ¿recuerdas?

Terminando de descender por la cuerda, de una forma más elegante que su compañero, comenzó a andar a tientas, pues si a la poca iluminación le agregamos su pésima vista era muy probable que terminara rompiendo algo, y una cosa era que hubiese sido cómplice de la destrucción de parte del techo, pero no quería que le culparan por romper algo mas valioso.

Entonces se puso a divagar ¿Qué tantas cosas valiosas habría en ese lugar? Comenzó a dar vueltas y a enumerar lo que veía: un cuadro renacentista, una armadura del siglo XII… y así hubiese seguido, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: podía ver.

¿Era un milagro?

Si esta fuese otra clase de historia tal vez, pero en sí la explicación es un poco más simple.

Se acerco a su amigo y le golpeo en el hombro

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Rompes techos y ahora prendes las luces? Solo te falta traer un megáfono y comenzar a gritar

-Soy un hombre que encuentra soluciones. Queríamos entrar, lo hicimos. No podíamos ver, ahora lo hacemos. Deberías considerar ir a un curso de autoayuda, y conste que te lo digo como amigo.

Curso de artes marciales y de venenos indetectables, eso es lo que debía hacer, porque cuando se le acabara la paciencia…

-Bien, y respecto a lo de los nombres, ya lo discutimos

-¿lo discutimos? No recuerdo haber participado en el proceso de decisión de esos nombres

- Detalles, detalles… Lo importante es que te hagas a la idea, pues no quiero escenitas como la de arriba.

Puso en práctica el consejo que su mejor amiga le había dado: _"Contar hasta diez, no tocar la varita"_

-Bien- mascullo,

¡ah, lo que se hace en nombre de la amistad!

-Ahora, a buscar a los malos.

Dando vueltas por las diferentes salas de exhibición no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que todo empezó.

Era una tarde de sábado, y como ya habían tomado por costumbre, estaban en el departamento de Harry viendo películas.

Algo inocente, algo tan normal.

El tema de ese día eran películas de súper héroes. Ron escogió la de Superman, porque le parecía genial que usara una capa, Hermione la de Batman, y él la de Spiderman, claro, después de asegurarle a Ron que no salían muchas arañas.

Se divirtieron, comieron miles de palomitas, y charlaron.

Entonces sucedió.

Hermione comenzó a platicar de su colección de historietas, de porque es que le gustaban esa clase de historias de súper héroes, como le fascinaba eso de que el bien siempre vence al mal, los valores que representaban, como la industria de la moda se había visto influenciada por los comics, y miles de cosas más.

Recordó la mirada de Ron mientras ella explicaba todo eso, era una de total fascinación.

Al final de la velada Ron le confió su nueva meta.

Ron haría lo que fuera por Hermione.

Y él haría lo que fuera por sus dos amigos.

Incluso vestirse así.

Incluso dejar que le llamara de esa manera que no quería ni pensar.

Unos suaves golpes en su espalda lo regresaron a la realidad.

Su amigo le hacía señas, había personas sospechosas en la sala egipcia. Si, mas sospechosas que ellos.

No importaba cuantas maldiciones los antiguos faraones se empeñaron en poner, sus tesoros siempre atraían a ladrones y traficantes, eso sí que es mala suerte. Bien, por la poca eficacia de esos conjuros, al parecer ahora era su deber evitar que robaran los tesoros.

Eran 4 personas, intentaba vislumbrar si alguno de ellos llevaba armas o algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer una buena valoración pues su amigo ya iba con pasos firmes a su encuentro.

No debía dejarlo morir solo, ¿verdad?

De solo pensar en lo que Hermione le haría si regresaba sin Ron, decidió ir junto a su amigo.

Enfrentaría al destino, total, el ultimo año se había divertido, que mas daba morir hoy.

-Atrás villanos, dejen el tesoro en su lugar y tal vez nadie saldrá lastimado.

Gracias al silencio que reinaba en el museo, la voz de Ron se escuchó fuerte y clara, lo suficiente para que los otros hombres dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieran su vista hacia ellos.

Mas la reacción no fue la esperada.

El silencio rápidamente fue desplazado por risas.

Ok, ¿Qué si llevaba mallas? Estaban de moda esta primavera, y el antifaz era muy obvio que debía llevarlo, ¿verdad?

Objetivamente, el también estaría en el piso riendo a carcajada abierta, que no todos los días vez a dos personas con traje ajustado, antifaz y capa.

Si salía con vida, Ginny le pagaría caro el haber diseñado esos trajes para ellos.

No podía soportar más el ser objeto de burla de esas personas, así que intentado poner una pose amenazante, lo cual es algo difícil en mallas ajustadas, les dijo:

-esto no es una broma, dejen las cosas que no les pertenecen en su lugar o…

- ¿o qué?- contestó el que parecía ser el líder

- Sentirán los puños de la justicia. – respondió Ron. Había que admitir que admiraba la capacidad de su amigo de no dejar su papel, incluso ante la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban

- ¿ah si? No les tememos a un par de mariposas, chicos ¡ataquen!

Los otros 3 tipos que habían permanecido al margen escuchando nuestro breve intercambio de palabras comenzaron a acercarse con cara nada amigable.

Saque mi varita, ni pregunten en donde la traía escondida, tratando de concentrarme sobre cuál de todos abatiría primero, pero no es fácil concentrarse con alguien picándote en las costillas,

- ¿Qué, Ron? ¡¿Qué?

- ¡que no me llames así!

- pffffff… ok, ¿Qué sucede "El Barmanz"?

- Nada de varitas, si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien.

- ¡¿estás loco?

- Por lo que veo, no te inscribiste a las clases de karate que te recomendé

- y que ¿tu si?

- Claro, ahora, ¡observa!

Eso hice, y realmente esperaba que esas fueran las tácticas de distracción que se usan antes de usar las mortales, porque eso de pararse sobre un pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio, además de verse raro, no creo que sirva de mucho.

Temiendo por la vida de mí amigo, y claro, también por la mía, les lance un _confundus_ a los atacantes, esperando que Ron, concentrado como estaba en sus poses, no lo notara.

Por suerte no lo hizo, y cuando se acerco a ellos para darles puñetazos, supe que les ganaría.

ZAS!

PAZ!

KABUM!

Era un show de luces, muy entretenido, como deseaba poder tener unas palomitas conmigo

PLAZ!

POP!

PAWN!

- ¿De dónde salen tantos globitos de texto?- me tuve que acercar a Ron y preguntar

- De estos guantes- me dice mostrándome sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes negros de piel de dragón- mis hermanos decidieron ayudarme creando estas cosas, ¿no son geniales?

-¡Siiiii! , deja lo intento yo- y golpeo con fuerza al tipo que Ron sostenía medio inconsciente en sus manos, mas nada pasó

-Es que solo los héroes tenemos acceso a la tecnología y las cosas grandiosas…

Bueno, si eso logra que sonría como lo hace en estos momentos, puedo soportarlo, solo espero que no los esconda muy bien para poder jugar yo con ellos después.

- y como amigos es mi deber advertirte Robinson - me susurra en tono cómplice – con todo mi heroísmo y grandiosidad, al final, yo me quedo con las chicas ;D

Eso también puedo soportarlo, por una vez me gusta no ser el centro de atención, y mientras pueda seguir yendo con él a sus aventuras para cerciorarme que no se haga daño y… espera, ¿qué dijo de las chicas?

- ¡Barmanz!

barmanzzzz Tiruriruriruriruriii

barmanzzzz, para raw paw paw

Después de el tema musical, disponible en dulcería junto con las ricas palomitas de queso queso _mmm que rico queso_, aclarar que se hizo lo posible para no piratear ningún nombre, y no lo hicimos ¿eh?, solo es mera coincidencia que incluso el traje de Ron sea negro y el de Harry rojo, ¿Qué puedo decir? es la moda xD.

Arita, aclaro, este no era el regalo que tenía planeado, pero ese otro fic se ha estado escapando de mi control, pero tal vez para navidad o.o. Aun así espero que este te guste y si no, ammm, es culpa de Robinson que no quería cooperar mucho hahaha. Aun debajo de la roca te dedico pensamientos y por eso decidí subir este fic para ti :D, ¡y sale tu amado Ron! hahaha

Ahora un ejercicio de imaginación: despiertas, es la mañana del 29 de Junio, la luz del sol ilumina tus numerosos regalos, te llega el olor de un rico pastel, y decides, para variar, entrar a internet, y entonces escuchas las mañanitas cibernéticas:

_estas sooooooooon_

_Las mañaniiiiiiiiiiiiiitas _

A pesar de que no las escuchaste completas pues tuviste que quitarlas ya que estaban "algo" desafinadas, una sonrisa ilumina tu cara porque la gente en internet es algo loca (en buen plan) y te quiere muchooooo, y eso te hace muy feliz :D

A mí me hace feliz que sigas por aquí, y ahora que ya coincidimos mucho menos que antes, espero que te haya sorprendido el regalin y que sigamos en contacto mucho mucho tiempo más hohoho xD, te mando mil besos *-*

Gracias si hay alguien más que lea esto que salió de un sueño que tuve hoy hahaha, y pues no sé, si a alguien se le ocurren mas aventuras para nuestros héroes, me dicen *-*


End file.
